


Banging Emma Watson

by makaragamzee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makaragamzee/pseuds/makaragamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantum physics states that there are an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of possibilities, meaning there are an infinite number of universes were you are banging Emma Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging Emma Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate universe where Murdoc never lived with his dad, 2D was never hit with a car, Russel was never possessed by Del, and Noodle never became a guitarist.

According to quantum physics, there are an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of possibilities, meaning there are an infinite number of universes where you are banging Emma Watson.

 

Murdoc Niccals was born in an insane asylum as his mother thrashed about, screaming about this one being the spawn of Satan. Originally, his mother wanted to send him to his father, but the asylum refused to let her do it. Because of that, Murdoc grew up knowing nothing but the hollow shrieks of hopelessness in the asylum. 

By the time he was eight years old, he was admitted to foster care, but every home ended up being the wrong one. He met a young boy by the name of Hannibal when he was only ten, and Hannibal showed him the ways of heavy metal music and the bass guitar. By the time he was fourteen, he was playing and singing in his own band.

The year 1981 brought many surprises for Murdoc. He was jailed, hired, fired, seduced, and sexual, a combination of things he found he had a taste for, especially if it had a lovely lady thrown in the mix. After all, who wouldn’t want him? He was tall, thin, talented, and good-looking; crooked smile, mismatched eyes, long black hair, and a thin, pointed nose that allowed him a wonderful glaring-down-at-you look.

When he was sixteen, his foster parents sent him to a boarding school. He spent most of his time in the hallways since he seemed to be rather bad at anything educational. The only class he bothered attending was band class on Wednesdays. He never had much of a problem with the kids in school, aside from one.

His name was Stuart Tusspot. He was nearly six feet tall and had electric blue hair that he claimed was natural. He had dark brown eyes and bad teeth, and his accent was so thick you could hardly understand him unless you came from the same town as him. Not to mention he was a total asshole.

He acted like he was better than everyone else because his dad owned an amusement park. He was the typical pretty boy, and girls couldn’t get enough of him. If you weren’t “on his level” you were cast out. Everyone loved Stuart except Murdoc.

It wasn’t until the school talent show that Murdoc showed any interest in Stuart.

 

Far away in America, a much different story was waiting to be told.

Russel Hobbs always had a way with the unknown. He wasn’t sure why, but he always had a knack for it. He could see spirits, talk to them, talk for them. In fact, he got an offer from Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters when he was young, but declined.

He moved away to London shortly before he turned eighteen, and almost a month after moving in, he found out that his best friend Del was killed in a drive-by shooting. He was   
devastated. He immersed himself in his music, and his supernatural abilities were quickly forgotten. 

Russel Hobbs became known as the king of hip hop in London and played in several bands throughout his life, including a group from Japan.

While living in Japan, he ran across a young girl in a rainy alleyway. She was young, no more than ten years of age, and looked like she was a fighter or a martial arts student judging by her clothes. She was crying.

According to what little Japanese Russel knew, she had run from a military experimentation facility, where she had been part of a group of twenty-three children who underwent serious medical testing. She was the only one who survived. She said her name was Project 23.

 

According to quantum physics, there are an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of possibilities, which means that there are an infinite number of universes where Gorillaz never existed.

An infinite number of universes where 2D was never hit by a car.

An infinite number of universes where Murdoc never lived with his father.

An infinite number of universes where Del never possessed Russel.

An infinite number of universes where Noodle never became a guitarist.

An infinite number of universes. The possibilities are endless.


End file.
